Fallout: The Order
by ashebloodrayne
Summary: This is a story set on the psychotic hot dictator (Raider Matron from Fallout:BOS) and a dirt-farmer boy named MIke. The post-nuclear american continent is on the height of turmoil as the matron's army begins to grow as a super power. VIOLENCE AND LANGUAG
1. Default Chapter

Fallout: The Order

Chapter 1 New World

Long has the deserts of what was once the continent of USA been a home of the nuclear winds that dawned a new world. By 2011, most of the globe was in tyranny and in need of desperate means to survive. Resources were running low and every governing body was on the collapse. The third world war was deemed worthy of the war to end wars unlike the previous two. The Americans were surprisingly the first to be struck, by receiving the most punishment by an unknown source, and in return they randomly nuked most of the middle-east and south-east Asia.

This opened Pandora's box and had all the globe was on the verge of destroying each other. Most of the United States was destroyed and a very stealthy and slippery attack. With New York and most of the cities in flames, the American government was agitated to push the button on someone. They then decided that they had enough nuclear arms to destroy every living race on earth. Naturally there were people who opposed it, but the majority decided humans could restart and the massive launch was carried out. With that the president, of what was left of the US government, was flown to a super vault somewhere Far West of California. He and his administration lived there until the new world order was carried out.

Earth was truly the worst planet to live on. Hardly anyone was spared. Most of the survivors would last a year before the nuclear winds would come back to claim their fragile, soon to be extinct, forms. Humanity was truly a thing of the past and was at the same time truly unnecessary. With a minority of regions throughout the world not been affected much by the harsh nuclear winters, new civilizations formed, most of which comprised of hierarchy factions that owned pre-nuclear weapons and other huge arsenals.

It was truly the rebirth of the stone-age. Man, from which was in its prime of having total order over the world, had reduced to small states of which everyone was in utter chaos. Everyone attacked everyone for that non-toxic water. There is no way a person of our time could survive a day in this backward world. Literally every person alive was just another mouth to feed. And so cannibalism was in.

Most civilized towns were against cannibalism, but with domestic animal consumption on the rise and crops weren't growing, man eating man was inevitable. It was to be that the most useless person in a town was this week's dinner. Any criminal was automatically considered a fetching meal. Eventually farming did become slightly better, with vegetables growing at good size, and brahmen were easier to breed. None the less, there was never enough for all.

"Get up son, you gotta plow those darn plants for us" a weird looking man commanded looking like a hill-billy.

"Dad, you have no idea how hot it is, please let me rest" A young raven-haired boy replied.

Mike had long raven black locks, he was eighteen and despised been a lowly dirt farmer. He wished that he would just wake up dead, knowing he could not wake up from eternal sleep. All he could remember from his childhood was been in a white room and then dropped off in a desert town. Although these flashbacks didn't make sense to him he eventually gathered that he was perhaps a citizen of a vault that he often heard rumors of. He was adopted, and his parents would never usher a word to him of whatever past he was affiliated with.

"you listen here you fucking low life scab, the people of this town work. And there is no goddamn way we can have a freeloader. You wanna freeload? Then get the hell out of here, me and my wife raised you to be a member of the growing New Californian Republic and we'll be damned if our son is a fucking San Francisco scumbag"

The toothless rugged looking farmer yelled.

Mike, barely opening his eyes responded " father, if I should call you that. I am a working man, but I do not believe in sweating in a dirt farm so I can feed a bunch of aristocrats that are only in power because they have the most guns."

"son, in some ways your right, but really this is way the ways things are. Please, don't be a rebel, your mother and I don't want another son gone" His father (Johnno) replied.

Mike gave a huge yawn and slowly headed out of his tent, picking up his shovel. He felt his skin fry quickly, as he was greeted by the burning sun.

The New Californian Republic's capital was 30 km away from his village. Here was the town of Crescent, a very isolated place almost completely surrounded by long desert. Amazingly, there is a small river that goes straight through the area. This allowed slight crops to grow and was one of the main food sources for NCR. Most of the food comprised of mutated cabbage, brahmen (two headed cows), wheat and a small variety of fruits in a very tiny area were trees grew.

" Alright Mike, the cabbages are over on the east, and the brahmen need feeding" His father ordered.

Mike gazed around. He could see the town's population hurrying away with the harvest. He wondered why everyone was working this extremely hard. He thought for a second and remembered how angry the NCR food caravan got when they didn't meet the demand. He shuttered at the thought, feeling a memory returning of Ron, his brother. He turned to see his adopted mother (Linda).

" And for Christ sakes, why don't you talk to Maria. She's obsessed with you. Not to mention she is the NCR President's daughter " a middle aged woman said chuckling.

" please mum, she's such a bitch. The other day she ORDERED me to go and explore the mines with her. And when I told her I had to feed the brahmen, she got angry and whacked me in the head with a nearby shovel " Mike explained still feeling the bruise on his head.

His father Johnno, laughed his guts out, remembering how he met his wife in a similar way "come on son, be a man and take it. Don't you like rough girls?"

Another change had come across the world. Ever since the dawn of the new age, the majority of females had somehow grown more aggressive and stronger. Somehow the radiation had affected the female DNA more than the male, altering it slightly. The alter made a lot of women and a minority of men more angry and mentally unstable. The worst time to anger a lady is of course her period and it is best to stay far away as possible.

" oh Jesus dad, there is a difference between rough play and trying to put me in a coma. Besides there's no goddamn way I'd ever want to be in the same room with that stuck up ho " Mike said angrily heading of to work.

Johnno turned to his wife Linda smiling. " that boy has got to learn things have changed, respecting those in power is what helps us survive "

End of Chapter 1


	2. Supreme Lady

Fallout: The Order

Chapter 2. The supreme lady

The majority of the New World is filled with corruption and exploitation. Gangs, Mafias, Factions, Clans, and Dictatorship ruling bodies all have their own tyranny. Many a theory has been said that after a nuclear war, man would learn from his mistakes and start a new. This has been mostly false. Apart from a few exceptions, most of continental US is in short supply of resources, and as greedy as man can get, war will continue as long as there is people.

Most survivors form factions for security, comfort and of course profit. The worst kind, are the raiders. The atrocities made by raiders are by far the most unimaginable. Their leader the Raider Matron, is a very attractive yet sadistic, cruel, and truly psychotic being. Her army compromised of men and women, and will burn any village they see, unless she is in a good mood and the village meets her demands (which barely happens). This allows the Raiders to continue coming back and forth for supplies without the waste of time for farm work.

The Raiders were founded by the matron's original village, after she came across an old army weapons arsenal. They then set out to spread their influence, conscripting the strong, enslaving the weak and killing the resistant. They migrated to a Mill complex where it was then established as their fortress. Their slave pens stretch out 5 acres, the room needed for the amount of slaves they hunt. These slaves are used by the Raiders for every bit of produce they can squeeze, by working on farms, been sold, and there have been times when some have had to misfortune of been raped, tortured and in desperate times eaten.

Many who purchase the slaves would be transport them for a variety of tasks. Some were used by mafias as lab animals for drugs. Others would be sent to main populated district brothels where they get their bodies used as a means for them to feed. Then there were those who suffered the worst fate, the ones sent to religious post nuclear cults and are used as sacrifices.

Every raider had his/her own mattress to lie on inside of the huge factory. With not much to do all day, most would get drunk or do jet.

" aaaahhhhhhh, MMmmmmm…..I said goddamn…oh fuck" the matron moaned as she snorted a synthetic drug.

She had Black hair with gray and white streaks. Her chest is huge but was supported tightly by her tight leather outfit. Her eyes give off a very cold green stare. The room was filled with tough looking brutes. The Matron's side, comprising of a woman playing with a throwing knife, and a tall man in a trench coat. The other side of the table had a short bald guy with the rather large brutes wearing fancy suits.

" I told you lady it's the purest you will find within a 100 km area, it shits all over that fucking crap quality jet you rogues take " the bald man explained smiling.

"mmmm….. use the slaves well, Mordino…..I think twenty should do for a trunk full of this crack as you call it" she said rubbing her neck.

"umm… no bitch, my boss Mr. Mordino himself is sick of you ripping us off. We want …. Nah, we demand more slaves if you want to take such a huge quantity of our product! " the man said crossing his arms smiling looking at the two brutes accompanying him.

The Matron's eyes locked on to his and stared at him silently not saying anything. With that both the brutes went for their guns. Then in retaliation so did the matron's guards, the woman getting in throwing position and the tall guy pulling out a shotgun.

The matron looked calm as ever and reached down picking up a bit of the crack snorting again.

" geh, hehe…umm…no…no no….this will not do. I've shown my generosity by not simply taking your worthless drug plant by force " she said giggling laying back.

" how dare you matron whore! " the mordino said clicking his fingers.

With that the two Mordino brutes began to fire all their rounds at the matron. Strangely the matron's guards stood there smiling.

"where the fuck did she go?" the Mordino mobster yelled.

His brutes looked around then pointed their guns back at the matron's guards. Suddenly two shots were fired at the same time and what sounded like desert eagles. The guards dropped to the floor with hard thuds, both having huge holes through the back of their heads. The matron who had appeared behind him with such stealth gave a slight sick grin.

" now go tell that asshole if he wants to ever rule New Reno he had better get his goddamn act together. Or I'll just simply torch the whole fucking city myself. " she said coldly in his ear.

" no wonder no one else wants to be your allies, you think you can take on everyone" he replied shivering.

The matron smiled remembering her early days as a wanderer. She came across a small village named Shady Sands. There was when it all started and she had the urge to kill everyone. The first stone was cast when she hurled a spear at the chieftain. The gun-fire in the town lasted nine minutes and thirty seconds. When it was over she had cornered the last remaining surviving young girl. She had dark tanned farmer skin and was crying her eyes out, looking around at the town full of dead bodies. The blood was streaked everywhere and the blood trail ran down under her feet.

"what is your name?" she asked the girl

"Tandy, please miss….don't kill me" she begged.

" I cannot explain why I did this, but I loved it. I don't want to kill you. I believe there should be a survivor for everything. When you're a little older and want revenge look for me" she whispered with a firm sense of old school code following and walked away in to the desolate wastelands.

"what is your name?" Tandy asked.

END of chapter 2


End file.
